Notas para el Alma
by Jazz Garland
Summary: Todos tienen problemas, sin excepción, mas hay quienes los sufren desde la niñez, incluso, de tal manera que deja huellas profundas. Tan profundas que el tiempo por sí mismo no podrá borrar con facilidad. Sin duda eso es algo difícil de sobrellevar, pero no imposible. He aquí la historia de un poni, un pianista, quien se basa en la música, para así hacer frente a dichos problemas.


**Este fic está hecho, principalmente, para que desahogue ciertas emociones reprimidas que tengo, así que cada actualización dependerá de cómo me sienta.**

**Si este fic llega a ser del gusto de alguien, es bienvenido, y si no pues, cada quién tiene sus gustos.**

* * *

***AVISO 1: ****La mayoría de las escenas se basan en reflexiones y flashbacks, por lo que puede que sea algo confuso de entender desde un principio.***

***AVISO 2: ****Esta historia puede no ser apto para personas sensibles... Bueno, tal vez exagero. Aún así, ********se recomienda discreción.***

***AVISO 3: Recomendaría que colocaran la música en el mismo instante en el que el protagonista empieza a tocar (El link está justo debajo de eso) No obstante, también puede que la canción no alcance para todo el capítulo. Pido disculpas, por adelantado.***

**En fin, sin más dilación, da comienzo esta historia...**

* * *

_**Capítulo 1: Las lágrimas son la sangre del alma**_

* * *

_Una gran cantidad de ponis de la alta sociedad se hallaban en el salón de la ópera de Canterlot, pues iba a dar inicio el concierto de uno de los músicos más reconocidos de Ecuestria, invitado por mismas las princesas a presentarse en la ciudad para dar un concierto._

_Ni bien la mayoría de los asistentes ya se hallaban en sus asientos, un unicornio hace acto de aparición en el escenario._

_Se trataba de un unicornio blanco, de crin negra, de al menos unos 27 años, vestía una pajarita negra y un saco del mismo color, que contrastaban, en cuestión de orden, con su desbaratada crin negra, la cual llegaba a taparle el ojo derecho. Su Cutie Mark, era la de una corchea de color negro._

_Sin embargo, a pesar de su singular apariencia, todos los presentes empiezan a aplaudir ante aquel unicornio, quien se dirigió hasta el centro del escenario, donde se hallaba un gran piano negro._

* * *

Mi nombre es Eighth Soul, y soy músico...

* * *

_El unicornio hace una reverencia frente al público, toma asiento, se truena los cascos y empieza a buscar la partitura que tocará..._

* * *

Hay quienes se dedican a la música clásica porque les apasiona, o por que les gusta el trato que reciben, pero también hay quienes, si hay una razón en especial para escoger tal género, es porque necesitan desahogar sus frustraciones.

Yo soy de esos últimos...

* * *

_Una vez que todo está listo, el pianista empieza a tocar..._

* * *

**_watch?v=sZvlxLKfU8E_**

* * *

Yo siempre fui distinto a los demás, incluso de muy pequeño.

Mi infancia se desarrolló en Manehatten, pero nací en Ponyville. Desconozco el cuando mi familia se mudó, por lo que todos mis recuerdos inician allí.

Al no ser originario de la ciudad, yo siempre me apartaba de los demás estudiantes. Era... como si no encajara con ellos...

Constantemente era motivo de burlas y bromas pesadas, también era el blanco predilecto de los bravucones, y todo por mi origen no-citadino y mi falta de Cutie Mark.

A pesar de ello, me iba muy bien en clases, llegando a estar entre los primeros puestos de toda la escuela, lo cual, sólo me traía más problemas.

No obstante, yo no me quedaba con los cascos cruzados, de modo que respondía a lo que me hacían pero, por simples ironías de la vida, siempre que lo hacía, le enviaban una citación a mis padres.

Además de eso, los matones siempre volvían para 'saldar cuentas' conmigo...

* * *

Puede que alguien piense que, este problema se quedaba en la escuela, y que en casa, todo era distinto... Nada más alejado de la realidad.

Si pudiera eliminar a alguien de mis recuerdos, sin duda alguna, sería mi supuesta figura paterna. Siendo honesto, los únicos recuerdos que tengo de él, son, en su totalidad, muy dolorosos.

Era un completo desvergonzado, doble-cara, cretino, embustero, bebedor, apostador, un verdadero hijo de... Ahm... *_Ejem_* Perdónenme, me dejé llevar por la rabia. No debo perder la compostura.

Lo que trato de decir, es que no era, absolutamente en nada, lo que se esperaría en un padre.

* * *

Todas las noches, y me refiero a TODAS, llegaba, ebrio a más no poder, a la casa, sólo para tumbarse en el sillón y reclamar su cena y, claro, yo era quien tenía que cumplir con sus demandas.

**(Flashback)**

_Un unicornio de pelaje gris y crin negra se halla tumbado sobre el sofá, por su apariencia, se podría decir que se hallaba completamente pasado de copas._

_- ¡Dónde está mi cena!- se queja, mientras un potrillo, no mayor de los doce años, llega a la sala, levitando un plato con un estofado de vegetales, recién cocinado.- Ya era hora, chamaco bueno para nada.- mira su comida, para luego devolver el plato, completamente intacto.- ¿Estofado de vegetales? ¡Sabes que odio el estofado!_

_- P-perdón, pero no había nada más para..._

_- ¡NO ME VENGAS CON ESAS ESTUPIDECES! Ahora, tráeme comida de verdad, y que Celestia te ampare si no lo haces rápido._

_El potrillo regresa a la cocina, mientras escucha a su padre decir:_

_- Eres tan inútil como lo fue tu madre..._

_El pequeño sólo deja brotar unas cuantas lágrimas mientras abría el relicario que cargaba, viendo a una poni terrestre de pelaje blanco y crin rubia._

_Luego, simplemente cierra el relicario, y vuelve a cocinar._

**_(Fin Flashback)_**

* * *

_Muchos ponis del público tratan de contener el llanto, debido a lo profundo de la melodía. Hasta las mismas princesas no podían contener las lágrimas. Poco se imaginaban, que el mismo músico ya había cedido a aquella emoción, mas su desordenada crin disimulaba sus lágrimas..._

* * *

Mi madre falleció cuando yo aún era pequeño...

Era la única poni con la que me sentía a gusto. Ella cuidaba de mi, me animaba, jugaba conmigo, hasta me protegía de las golpizas de mi padre.

Mi padre se molestaba más, siempre que ella se entrometía cuando él trataba de pegarme, por lo que le propinaba el golpe que me iba a dar a mí, pero más fuerte, y con más ira.

**_(Flashback)_**

_Nuevamente aparecen el unicornio, y el potrillo, pero este último daba la impresión de ser más joven que en la escena anterior. De unos 8 años, al menos._

_- ¡Mocoso, bueno para nada! ¿¡Otra citación con tu profesora!? - grita el unicornio gris, mientras levita una nota con el sello de la escuela de la ciudad- ¿¡Tienes idea de cuanto cuesta pagar ese bodrio de lugar que llamas escuela!?_

_- P-pe-pero, yo...- el adulto levanta su casco, a lo que el niño cierra sus ojos, a la espera del golpe. Mas este nunca llegó, pues apareció otro casco, el cual detuvo el del unicornio justo antes de que alcanzara al potrillo._

_- Suficiente, Roy.- habla la voz de una yegua, de crin dorada y pelaje blanco, cuyo tono de voz sonaba cansado y adolorido.- Déjale que termine de hablar..._

_- ¿Cómo te atreves...?- quita su casco con brusquedad, para luego empujar a la yegua contra el suelo.- ¡NUNCA INTERVENGAS MIENTRAS CORRIJO A ESTE INFELIZ!_

_- Pero, es nuestro hijo..._

_- ¿¡Nuestro hijo, dices!? ¡Te recuerdo que no es mío en realidad! ¡Es tuyo! ¡Tuyo, y de ese pobre diablo que tuvo el error de verte como un buen partido!_

_La yegua, tratando de no dejarse vencer ante las hirientes palabras de su esposo, le respondió:_

_- Aún así, todos merecemos que se nos escuche..._

_- ¿¡Ahora tratas de decirme qué hacer!? ¡Y en mi propia casa!- resopla con fuerza.- Tienes suerte de que tu padre haya sido muy bueno conmigo, y de que sus últimos deseos fueran que me casara contigo, o sino, Celestia sabrá cuál hubiera sido tu estado actual, si ese hubiera sido el caso.- la yegua guardó silencio- Muy bien.- se voltea hacia el pequeño.- ¡Y tú!... Tienes suerte de que ya se halle avanzada la noche, pero no quiero recibir ni una sola de estas notificaciones, ¿Comprendes?- el potrillo asiente, totalmente temblando de miedo.- Bien, me voy a dormir..._

_Una vez que quedaron solos, la yegua abraza al pequeño, quien solo rompe a llorar, pero tratando de no hacerlo muy fuerte, pues no quería hacer enojar a aquel unicornio nuevamente_

**_(Fin Flashback)_**

* * *

Mi madre me cuidó durante todo el tiempo que estuvo con los vivos, mas lo bueno dura poco, dicen por ahí, y no podrían estar más acertados...

Para mi décimo cumpleaños, mi madre decidió llevarme a visitar a unos familiares, para pasar un tiempo lejos de aquel sujeto, cuyo nombre sólo me trae ira y resentimiento a la mente.

El último familiar que visitamos, fue a un tío, en Canterlot. Era el hermano menor de mi madre, y era muy simpático y afectuoso, además de acaudalado. Él le ofreció a mi madre la oportunidad de que, ella y yo, fuéramos a vivir a su casa, a fin de evitarnos los problemas que nos esperaban en casa.

No tienen ni idea de cuanto desearía de que ella hubiera aceptado...

**_(Flashback)_**

_El pequeño y su madre ya se hallaban de vuelta en Manehatten y, en ese instante, estaban a solo unas cinco o seis cuadras de su casa. El pequeño no dejaba de hablar con alegría sobre sus maravillosas experiencias obtenidas en su reciente viaje._

_No obstante, ambos llegan a oír un extraño sonido de golpes, no muy lejos de donde ellos se hallaban._

_- ¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó el niño._

_- ... No lo sé, pero será mejor que nos demos prisa, hijo.- empieza a correr, mientras trata de que el potrillo le siga el paso, mas, mientras más se acercaban a su casa, más fuerte y claro se podían oír los golpes._

_Finalmente, los dos ponis encontraron su casa, frente a la cual estaba sucediendo un acontecimiento que marcaría para siempre la vida del joven unicornio: Su padre, o padrastro, se hallaba en una encarnizada pelea contra tres ponis terrestre, todos más grandes y robustos que él._

_- Mami, ¿Quiénes son esos tipos?_

_- ... Quédate aquí, Eighth Soul.- responde la yegua, a la vez que oculta al pequeño en un callejón.- Y no salgas, pase, lo que pase..._

_- Pero, mami..._

_- ¡Eighth Soul! ¡Quédate ahí!_

_El potrillo obedeció, y le dio la espalda a su casa._

_No pasaron ni cinco minutos, cuando escuchó un fuerte y desgarrador grito, cuya autora, él conocía muy bien._

_- ¿¡Mami!?- el pequeño se hallaba a punto de voltearse, pero recordó lo que le dijo su madre.- "¡Quédate aquí! Y no salgas, pase, lo que pase..."- por lo cual, decidió obedecer, y no moverse de aquel lugar._

_No se movió, sino hasta que un casco le toco en el hombro._

_- ¿Mami?- el pequeño volteó, topándose con el rostro del poni que menos quería ver en ese instante.- ... ¿D-dónde está mi mami?_

_- Tu mamá ya no va a volver... Ahora estamos solos...- dijo el unicornio adulto.- Ahora, escúchame bien, porque sólo lo diré una vez: Ven, a menos que quieras pescar un resfriado._

_El niño se levantó, y le siguió._

**_(Fin Flashback)_**

* * *

___La melodía terminó, a lo que toda la audiencia le da al artista un sonoro y muy merecido aplauso, a lo que él se limita a levantarse y darles una reverencia. Luego, vuelve a sentarse, y se prepara para tocar la siguiente pieza..._

* * *

Y así es como terminé viviendo bajo el mismo de techo de alguien que sólo me veía como su esclavo, y que ni siquiera se preocupaba por mi. Es más, solo me dirigía la palabra cuando necesitaba que yo hiciera algo.

Sinceramente, les digo, la infancia fue la peor etapa de mi vida...

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí llega el primer capítulo de este fic.**

**Bueno, hasta la siguiente actualización,**

**Jazz Garland**


End file.
